Misumi Nagisa/Image Gallery
Profiles Nagisa&blackFwPC.jpg|Nagisa and Cure Black in Futari wa Pretty Cure. FwPCMH movie1-BD art gallery-03-Cure Black.png|Cure Black character design from the first movie's Bluray art gallery FwPCMH movie1-BD art gallery-01-Misumi Nagisa casual clothes.png|Nagisa's casual clothes from the first movie's Bluray art gallery FwPCMH movie1-BD art gallery-02-Misumi Nagisa dress.png|Nagisa's dress from Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart: The Movie FwPCMH movie1-BD art gallery-04-Cure Black super version.png|Cure Black super version from Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart: The Movie FwPCMH movie2-BD art gallery-01-Misumi Nagisa snowboarding clothes.png|Nagisa's snowboarding clothes for Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart 2: Yukizora no Tomodachi FwPCMH movie2-BD art gallery-02-Misumi Nagisa Kimata inn yukata.png|Nagisa's yukata from Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart 2: Yukizora no Tomodachi FwPCMH movie2-BD art gallery-04-Cure Black super version.png|Cure Black super version from Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart 2: Yukizora no Tomodachi Nagisa Misumi's Casual Clothing.jpg|Misumi Nagisa's casual clothing Cure Black with Mepple in his Heartful Commune form.png|Cure Black with Mepple as her Heartful Commune nagisa.dreamlive.png|Cure Black's ''GoGo Dream Live'' pose. BlackDX1.jpg|Cure Black profile form Pretty Cure All Stars DX: Minna Tomodachi - Kiseki no Zen'in Daishuugou!. Pretty_Cure_All_Stars_DX_Cure_Black_pose.png|Cure Black from Pretty Cure All Stars DX: Minna Tomodachi - Kiseki no Zen'in Daishuugou!. Toei - Nagisa (ALL STARS 2).jpg|Cure Black profile from Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!. Pretty_Cure_All_Stars_DX2_Cure_Black_pose.png|Cure Black from Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!. Catsndjm fgjfnjkhnjdjmjfmfbf.jpg|Cure Black profile form Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu Niji☆Iro no Hana. Cure Black.png|Cure Black from Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu Niji☆Iro no Hana. Dx3-cure-black.jpg|Cure Black in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu Niji☆Iro no Hana Chara_mh_chara_01.png|Cure Black profile form Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi. newstageblack.jpg|Cure Black's full stance from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi. futari1.jpg|Cure Black profile form Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi. New-Stage2-Black.jpg|Cure Black's full stance from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi. black.newstage.prof2.jpg|Cure Black's and Mepple's special blackboard profile for New Stage 2. NS301.jpg|Cure Black profile form Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi. Cure.Black.full..jpg|Cure Black poster from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3. tumblr_n2uvwwHaIH1t1eqwho1_1280.jpg|Cure Black's full stance from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi. c10_1_main.png|Cure Black's profile from Pretty Cure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪ Cure_Black_Haru_no_Carnival.png|Cure Black's full stance from Pretty Cure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪ C11 1 main.png|Cure Black's profile from Pretty Cure All Stars: Minna de Utau♪ Kiseki no Mahou! Cure Black Hugtto Movie Profile.png|Cure Black's profile from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Hugtto! Precure Movie Cure Black pose.png|Cure Black's full stance from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Infant Cure Black.png|Infant Cure Black Profile for HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories CureBlackMovie.JPG|Second profile of infant Cure Black from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Cure Black and Cure White's Combat Pose.png|Cure Black in Combat Pose with Cure White Screenshots Misumi Nagisa nagisashock.jpg|Nagisa in the first season nagisaathlete.jpg|Nagisa in the first ending theme nagisachocolate.jpg|Nagisa's love for cake fwpcmhbestfriends.jpg|Nagisa with Honoka in their school uniforms Trio.png|Nagisa, Honoka and Hikari Nagisa in Edo disguise.jpg|Nagisa in Edo disguise Nagisa fairy form.jpg|Nagisa's fairy form Pretty_Cure_Nagisa_Misumi_Nathalie_Blackstone.jpg|Nagisa angry with Mepple 3772050092_541bb982cb.jpg|Nagisa smiling Natallie.png|Nagisa feeding Mepple prettycure04scontronelml.jpg|Shocked Nagisa NagisaMisumi7.jpg|Nagisa blushing Naggisa.png|Adult Nagisa Old Nagisa.jpg|Old Nagisa EpFwM37-5.png|Nagisa portraying Ushiwakamaru ShockedNagisa.jpg|Nagisa shocked NagisaWind.jpg|Nagisa spits on Honoka in surprise Nagisa enjoying Takoyaki.png|Nagisa eating Takoyaki Nagisa and Honoka talking.png|Nagisa and Honoka looking at each other Nagisa being teleported back to her world.png|Hugtan teleporting Nagisa back to her world Cure Black (First Season) Surprised Black after her speech.png|Surprised Black after her speech Surprised Black doing the Rainbow Therapy.jpg|Surprised Black doing the Rainbow Therapy Scared Black.jpg|Scared Black Cure Black in her speech.png|Cure Black during her speech Crying Cure Black doing the Marble Screw.jpg|Crying Cure Black doing the Marble Screw. Fighting Black.jpg|Fighting Black I320.jpg|Angry Cure Black Crying Black.jpg|Crying Black 9bca091ae95b99a1ab3c5f30d6ee9297.jpg|Cure Black about to attack Cure Black (Max Heart) PrettyCureMaxHeart28.jpg|Cure Black's Sparkle Bracelet Nagisa.jpg|Cure Black during Extreme Luminario Happy Black with her Sparkle Bracelet.jpg|Happy Black with her Sparkle Bracelet Cure Black speech in episode 40.jpg|Cure Black speech in Max Heart episode 40 Blushing Cure Black.jpg|Blushing Cure Black superblack.PNG|Using Marble Screw Cure Black fights.jpg|Cure Black fights WhiteBlackCrying.jpg|Cure Black and Cure White reconcile Smiling Black.jpg|Smiling Black BlackDaisy.jpg|Cure Black accidentally puts her fingers into her opponent's nose Cure Black saying her speech.png|Cure Black introducing herself in Hugtto Black and White saying their speech.png|Black and White introducing themselves in Hugtto WhiteBlackUpgrade.jpg|Cure White and Cure Black Phoenix Upgrade Super Cure Black.jpg|Super Cure Black Cure Black in All Stars DX.jpg|Cure Black in All Stars DX Cure Rainbow Black.png|Cure Black in DX 3 HappinessChargeCureBlack10years.png|Cure Black saying her anniversary message in episode 1 of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Category:Image Galleries Category:Gallery